Happily Ever After
by Avatar Conner
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF KH3, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN OR WATCHED THE ENTIRE GAME. After the final battle, two islanders sit down to talk. Really short one shot I had to get out of my system.


**AN: Spoilers for KH3!**

 **Ok if your still here your probably one of the people who have gotten through Kingdom Hearts 3. I'll admit, when I saw the ending I cried, held it in for a good hour but I still cried. But until we get an official word on what exactly happened, my theory is that Sora's disappearing like that is just foreshadowing and doesn't actually happen like that. The fading away seems more to indicate time passing then it suddenly happening, plus everyone is happy and no one is freaking out. And I have heared the Young Xahanort warned him of using the waking power recklessly point, to which I concede might make sense. However if that's the case then how do we get that scene at all?**

 **Oh yeah I forgot this was Kingdom Hearts for a second. Well until we get word from Namoura himself, I'm being optimistic. Besides they're both happy and there's got to be a reason for that.**

 **Besides Sora's come back to life how many times? Boi ain't dead.**

 **So for a time…..well they get this.**

* * *

It was over…honestly it was hard for Sora to even believe.

Xahanort was defeated, the real one and all his thirteen vessels of darkness. However it did come with a cost…Kairi. She had been struck down right in front of Sora, right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it. His heart ached until his friends arrived, Xion's promise that Kairi was alright, that she would be fine, helped spur him into the final confrontation with Xahanort. But even after that, after sealing Kingdom Hearts and finally, _finally_ , putting an end to the seeker of darkness, his work wasn't done.

He needed to find Kairi.

It took some doing, and some time, a solid week if he recalled correctly but he finally found her and brought her home. But the memory was still so fresh, the rage he felt, the despair in his heart, the tears stinging his cheeks as he mourned her but still he found her and brought her back, and when word got back about that? If the near dozen friends who occupied the beach weren't here to celebrate their return then he was even less sharp than he thought. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Donald had finished constructing a perfect duplicate of himself with the sand of the beach.

Right before it was cut in half by Ventus throwing the disc clean through it with the top portion falling on the court wizard. Sora had to try and keep himself steady on the trunk of the paopu tree and not fall off from his laughter. "What's so funny?" a sweet familiar voice asked. Turning his head around his left shoulder he saw the girl in question approaching him with an amused smile on her face. He tilted his head back towards the shore where Donald was now chasing after Ven while Terra and Aqua laughed at their friend.

Kairi let out a giggle, "He's lucky Donald doesn't use his staff on him." Kairi joked lightly, Sora's mind flashed back to the Keyblade Graveyard when he and Goofy protected him and Kairi from a possessed Terra. He still remembered the power Donald showed with the spell he used. He never saw him do something like that in all their adventures together but it was clear as to why, it drained him of all his power and he collapsed. And then- "Sora are you ok?" Kairi's concerned voice broke him out from his thoughts, "You look a little pale."

Sora's anxiety flourished with the observation, "It's nothing, I'm fine…..really." he assured, the face she gave him showed that he wasn't as convincing as he hoped he would be. Without a word she walked around the crooked trunk and climbed up beside him, her sapphire eyes focused on him as her expression became concerned. Letting out a sigh, Sora felt his chest begin to ache, "I just…..I keep thinking back to the Graveyard…and everything that happened." he began softly, looking back over at the others on the beach. It wasn't as though everything that happened there was bad, Terra, Roxas, Xion, they're all back now. "I mean I'm glad we have everyone together again but…" he turned his head towards the sunset in front of them, his eyes shifting back over to her briefly.

"Is it what happened to me?" she asked softly, she saw his entire body size up, unable to speak he nodded with a sound of affirmation. The silence that hung in the air lasted a few seconds before she finally spoke up, "Sora….that wasn't your fault." she said quietly with disappointment in her voice. As much training as she and Axel had done, she still was captured by Xemnas and then-

"I know that." Sora replied, Kairi looking back up at him as he shakily spoke, "It's…..that it happened to begin with….I lost you Kairi…..and…..I can't stop thinking about it." he said slowly. He swallowed a non-existent lump in his throat. "Your ok now but…" he trailed off, he didn't want to consider the possibility of what would have happened if he failed.

Though those sad thoughts were dashed when he felt Kairi's hand grasp his, it was like being back in Arendell, his entire body erupted in goosebumps. Looking over he saw Kairi was smiling at him, at whatever fears he felt dissipated, "I knew you would….Sora, somehow, despite whatever is in your way…..you find your way to me….or me to you." she added jokingly. It made his lips curve, he was suddenly reminded of how they shared the stared fruit of this tree at this very spot the day before the battle.

He didn't think much of it then but looking back on it now, he felt his heartbeat begin to speed up. He had known for a while that he and Kairi had something special between them. Before he even saw the updated drawing in the cave, somehow an adventure always seemed to get in the way but now…with it all over…for now…..

"Kairi…I…" he struggled to find the words, but he refused to let them go unsaid this time, "Your heart and mine…..they share something special….and I know that I haven't been around…and I'm sorry for that….." he began. The redhead's eyes never left him as he spoke, "But you need to know that…your…..everything to me Kairi." he said, it was her turn to feel her heart skip a beat. "Your my strength…..I was able to do what I did because of you…..and your right, we always find our way back to each other. And…..I don't know what the future holds but…I can't really expect it to be this peaceful forever." he said, the sounds of his friends on the beach making him smile wider.

Kairi chuckled cutely, "Yeah that's true."

"But…I promise…I vow….I'll always come back to you because…your my everything." he said honestly. As the words left his mouth it felt as though a great weight had lifted off his shoulders, the fear he had when he saw her get struck down, it was still there but now it was lessened. Sora watched as a tear rolled down Kairi's cheek and for a brief second he was worried he made a mistake before seeing the smile she held still persisted.

"Sora…..that works both ways." she replied simply as her hand squeezed his a little tighter. "I know you'll always come back…..not just because our hearts are connected…..but because that's who you are." she said simply, moving a little closer to him. Her head found his shoulder as the sun set's colors turned the sky hues of orange, red and pink, Sora leaned onto her as well, unlike before in the more physical sense than emotional or heart wise.

 _She's right…of course she is…..she's my everything…and I'll always find my way back to her._ Sora thought as Kairi let out a chuckle, "What?"

"Nothing…..I'm just glad we finally have some peace for now. I know it probably won't last but…being with you here? It feels like a good ending." she explained.

Sora let out a chortle, "Yeah. For now…this is a good end." he agreed.

* * *

 **AN: Short little oneshot but I think this really helped me. I mean we don't know exactly what happened to sora, this is what I like to think until we get the official word but…it's true. No matter what happens to him, Sora always finds his way back to kairi. Just like he finds his way back to us, I cried about this since I found out but…..it's not over. It's not the end, that's for sure.**

 **Sora will be back, and we'll all be waiting for him.**


End file.
